Confidence
by rumoredreader
Summary: While walking home from a party late one night, Derek finds the confidence to do something he's been dreaming about for a long time. A Dasey oneshot.


**Alright this is just a little Dasey goodness oneshot for you guys. It was inspired by the Teddy Geiger song 'For You I Will (Confidence)', hope you like it. Casey and Derek are in college in this one:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD or any of its characters!**

Another stupid party, another even more stupid girl… they were all so stupid compared to… but I couldn't think that. It wasn't okay.

I couldn't even remember the name of the girl who had been throwing herself at me twenty minutes earlier at Ryan's awesome kegger. I couldn't recall much of the party for that matter, didn't want to. Because the 'awesome' kegger with crappy cheap beer, loud music and drunken girls wasn't where I wanted to be… or who I wanted to be with. Who I shouldn't want to be with…

I looked up at the dark sky that was cloaked over the college campus. I didn't know where I was headed yet, I just knew I had to keep going. I stopped my wandering and looked up at the sky. A bright blazing star shot across the sky and a chill ran through my body.

The dim flicker of light was like an explosion in my head. Her face lit up in the aftermath of it, the way it lights most of my thoughts.

A burst of courage pulsed through me, and I turned around before I could change my mind. A fast walk at first that turned into a jog, and then two blocks from her apartment I was sprinting. Afraid the pavement or my confidence would fall out below me.

Maybe it was the hot air hinting that it was almost summer, or the beer I had had at the party that were making me feel like this. Sweat was pouring off my face as I rounded the final corner to the entrance.

I took a deep breath when my finger touched the doorbell. I was really doing this… after all these years… I was doing it.

A minute passed and no answer. I tried the less subtle approach.

Bang. Bang. Bang. "Casey! Are you in there?! I really need to talk to you!"

The door flew backwards and there she was hair a mess and bunny slippers. Her deep blue eyes were filled with pure frustration as she took me in. "Der-ek… it is one thing to drunk dial me, but to wake up my roommate and probably the entire block is another!"

She looked at me again, and I swallowed hard looking for the right words.

"First, I just saw your roommate with her boyfriend at Ryan's party. Second, I know it's late, and I woke you up… I'm sorry but I had-"

She held a hand up to stop me. "Wait, did you just say sorry?"

I laughed a bit. "What, no… yes. And I am I'm sorry Case; I've been lying to you. You see … What I am working at here…"

I ran my hand through my hair, taking another deep breath trying to calm the raging thoughts in my head while I paced her doorstep.

"Derek, stop stuttering and spit it out already, so I can go back to bed." She said putting her hand on her hip.

I groaned and decided to do just that, tell her exactly what I was thinking. "I have a really big problem."

Her look immediately went from anger to concern. "What kind of problem?"

"The kind I couldn't do a damn thing about. You see it's been a problem for a while now." I ran another hand through my hair and mustered up all the courage I had in me. "I've done everything possible to stop it. But see lately this problem is unavoidable and to be honest, I don't want to avoid it anymore or hide from it. In fact I've decided to completely give in to it."

She was obviously confused now. "So the problem is..?"

This was it, show time, now or never. "The problem is that your hair shines too much in the sunlight, that your cheesy jokes make me laugh, that I want to spend so much time with you, the problem is that your eyes sparkle when I walk into the room even though you think I don't know, that I miss seeing you every morning right after you've gotten up, and the biggest problem is that I can't pretend to hate you anymore because it's really hard to hate someone you love!"

Her mouth had dropped open. "Oh… that is a problem."

Damn, that was not the response I had been hoping for.

"Okay then… I'll let you get back to sleep." I quickly turned away from the stunned look on Casey's face. I didn't need the pity speech from her. It was bad enough I wasn't going to have the ability to avoid her after this.

I turned the same corner I had so eagerly rounded just minutes before letting my shoulders slump now that I was out of her view. I stopped at a park bench, sinking down and putting my head in my hands. "God, how stupid am I?"

"Pretty stupid."

I opened my eyes and saw a pair of fuzzy bunny slippers in front of me on the sidewalk.

"Not that stupid is a new thing for you or anything… but leaving like that raised your stupidity level a bit higher." She said her face barely lit by the dim streetlight. I noticed she was still in her pj pants and tank top, hair sticking at odd angels.

"Why's that?" I asked standing up.

"Because I thought you should know that I have some problems of my own…" She said lifting her chin towards me.

I held in my smile. "That's no surprise."

Her chin lifted higher, but it held a blossoming smile. "Well for starters I have a problem with the way you're always with other girls, the way your smile unnerves me, or how sweet you really are, not to mention the fact that you left just now without fixing my biggest problem."

All the pretenses were gone, and I couldn't hold back my smile any more as I stepped closer to her. "And what is your biggest problem?"

She smiled shyly at me as she stepped closer too. "That I've been waiting forever for you to kiss me."

I smirked down at her face that was inches from my own now. "You know, I think I may be able to help you out with that one."

Her soft eyelids fluttered closed, I leaned in to the kiss I had been dreaming about for the past three years. And as our lips met I had a feeling I'd be spending the rest of my life making up for lost time.


End file.
